


No Coffee for Gibbs

by geminiangel



Series: 2018 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [14]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Yes, the recipe works...





	No Coffee for Gibbs

No Coffee for Gibbs

Tony's had his back to Gibbs and was fussing with something on the counter. Gibbs glared at his SFA's back. He better not have drunk the last coffee. Gibbs scowled when Tony turned around, cup in hand. It was late. The scene had been remote. No coffee for hours.

Tony turned and looked straight at Gibbs, then took a deep long sip from his steaming cup making obscene moans of satisfaction. When he emerged from hot chocolate with melting marshmallows, Tony had a white mustache that he languorously licks at with his tongue. Gibbs is fascinated. Then Tony takes another sip, licks again.

Tony grins at Gibbs, says "Back to work! Day shift used all the coffee again." And exits the breakroom. Halfway down the hall, he cringed as he heard the sound of glass and metal breaking.

"He won't drink it."

"He will."

"Vance said, no coffee."

"Correction, he said, no cups of coffee. And he was ticked at Gibbs for killing the coffee machine again. We do not want a coffee-less Gibbs at the office luncheon. This year, he will shoot the snowman. Anyway, this is hot chocolate. Totally different and within the guidelines."

"If Vance finds out..."

"I will take the full blame."

"But he'll know you used my babies."

"I will swear you were in evidence when I sneaked in."

Left in peace, it was time to put his plan in action. After all, the death of the coffee maker might be a tiny, tiny bit his fault.

From the lunch bag, Tony had smuggled in earlier, he retrieved his ingredients. A small thermos containing 3 cups of whole milk, a cup of heavy cream and two tablespoons of powdered sugar. Pouring it into a glass flask, Tony set it above the Bunsen burner. He used a glass stirrer and kept a careful eye for bubbles along the edge. It was best not to boil the milk.

Using tongs, he set the flask on the counter. Carefully he stirred in the pound of bittersweet chocolate chips. He stirred let it set, waited stirred, heated it a bit and repeated until the chocolate was absorbed and formed a deep chocolate milk. Carefully, he poured the mix into a larger thermos.

Reaching for the lunch bag, he pulled out a third thermos. This was still very hot to the touch. Carefully, he poured the two cups of Gibb's favorite extra strong coffee into the chocolate. He gently shook the thermos to mix the "hot chocolate" before tightening the cap.

He removed the last container from the bag before tossing all the evidence he had brought back in. Tony paused a minute and then tossed in the flask and stirrer. Abby wouldn't miss one set. If she did, he could always say it broke.

Tony entered the cafeteria just in time. Vance was ordering everyone to their seats. He slid into the chair next to Gibbs. "Miss anything?"

Gibbs simply scowled at him.

"Coffee wear off already?"

"Tony," McGee shook his head in warning just as Vance seated himself at their table.

Pitchers were making there way around the table. Vance confiscated one and turned to Gibbs, "Hot chocolate, Gibbs?"

"That's nice of you, director. I picked up his on my way in."

Vance eyed the metal thermos suspiciously. "You brought coffee."

"Of course not. I'm shocked you think I would disobey you, director. Gibbs is lactose intolerant. He had it special made." Tony quickly poured a cup of the hot chocolate he had made. From a container, he added two large marshmallows.

"Lactose intolerant?"

"Problem with that, Leon?" Gibbs asked as he accepted the cup Tony had poured. Drat! Now he'd have to drink it. He peered at the marshmallows. They were a tan color. Even he knew that was just wrong. He had to back his SFA but Gibbs would make sure DiNozzo paid for this. He was on dumpster duty indefinitely. Hiding his hesitancy, he took a sip. The melted marshmallow hit his tongue. Coffee!

Gibbs narrowed his eyes and looked at Tony. He took a deeper drink. Yeah, it had crap in it, but underneath... coffee. His favorite brew, at that. Reaching to the side, he plopped another marshmallow in his cup. When Vance was distracted by the serving staff, he leaned towards Tony. "That thermos full?"

"Yep. Easy on the marshmallows, they have to last the thermos."

"Where'd you find them?" Gibbs eyed the coffee marshmallows.

"Mixed them up last night while you were at Fornell's. Though it might help get you through."

"Got any more?"

"Am I going to have to go through marshmallow withdrawal with you?" Tony asked seriously, before letting a smile slip in. "I made a couple batches. Hid them in the pantry."

"You make this?"

Tony just grinned. "Figured since I might have been a teeny, tiny bit responsible for the coffee maker's death..." He smiled knowingly at the gleam in Gibbs' eyes.


End file.
